


The Werewolf Series

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Supernatural goings-on.





	1. Secret Asian Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Alex, we need to help Mulder find the killer."

 

"Do you think it's possible that the one who made me followed me here?"

 

"Maybe, I don't know. I just know we can't let it happen to Mulder, and it will if he keeps staking out the area on his own."

 

"Do you want to tell him about us?"

 

"Only if we have no other choice."

 

"I'm sorry, Walter. I never me…"

 

"Hush. I know you didn't change me on purpose. You know what? It wouldn't matter if you had. I look at it this way – it got us past a whole bunch of macho bullshit and to the place where we no longer have doubts about who we belong with."

 

Alex wrapped his arms around Walter, kissing him fiercely, then pulled back. "Okay how are we going to do this?"

 

"I made him tell me where he planned on doing stakeout tonight. I figure we'll take a bath in some cologne to disguise our scent and stakeout the place as well."

 

"That should work. We have some time, Walter, and since I'll be missing out on my moonlight…"

 

"And they think the moon affects woman. Come on, I'll take care of that problem for you. Maybe we'll get lucky and catch him tonight."

 

******

 

Walter and Alex made sure to cover their scents before the moon rose high enough to force the change. They had planned the best positions to keep watch on Mulder. The attacks had all been taking place in the same general area. It didn't matter that people had been warned to stay away; the month-long breaks between attacks always caused someone to forget. 

 

Mulder was waiting, armed with both his normal weapon as well as a tranquilizer dart gun. He wanted to capture what he was sure would turn out to be a werewolf, but would kill it if necessary. 

 

Walter watched the area from his position, as he knew Alex watched. The moon was bright, giving them plenty of light, but it was Walter's nose that alerted him first. The smell was strong; Walter's head lifted and turned, helping him pinpoint the source of the odor. The scrape of nails added to his certainty that the creature was near.

 

A woman stepped from the small office on the corner across from the park. She glanced around nervously before starting toward her car. Walter heard the click of nails as the other watcher ran from cover toward her. 

 

Mulder and Alex would never get there in time. Walter hoped that he would be fast enough; the other wolf was much closer. He heard the howl of his mate as he raced after the killer. The woman heard the noise, turned, then panicked and tried to run. 

 

Mulder was shouting in the background as he ran, he was too far away from the target for an accurate shot. Alex was baying as he raced toward the scene. The other wolf launched himself at the woman. Walter leapt forward, colliding with the killer.

 

They rolled, then both jumped up. By the time Alex and Mulder reached them, Walter and the other wolf were tearing at each other. Walter yelped as teeth tore though the large muscle in his leg, and he felt the flow of blood. Then Alex was ripping at the throat of the other wolf. 

 

As the killer turned to face Alex, Mulder fired the dart gun. With a loud yelp the killer turned toward Mulder. Walter barked at Mulder to shoot, but Mulder didn't speak wolf and he was expecting the wolf to go down.

 

Alex latched on to the back leg of the werewolf, slowing his progress toward Mulder. Walter hopped on three legs toward his lover and the other wolf, intent on helping Alex keep him away from Mulder until the drug worked, or Mulder used his glock.

 

Both he and Alex held on as the wolf fought to get the last few feet to Mulder. Finally, he went down. The woman who was almost attacked was screaming. Mulder moved to her, talking in a soothing voice.

 

Walter dropped to the ground with a yelp. Alex was immediately at his side, his nose seeking out the injury. He ran his tongue over it and knew Walter was losing blood much too quickly for their normal healing to deal with it. He bumped his nose against Walter's in a stay still gesture. 

 

Turning toward Mulder and the woman, he ran across the distance. She saw him and screamed again. Mulder looked at him as he came to a stop next to them. Alex grabbed a bit of pants leg and tugged on it, ignoring the woman who was trying to climb Mulder. 

 

"Please, ma'am, you have to calm down. I need to get some back-up out here." 

 

She kept screaming until Alex could stand it no more; jumping up to rest his paws on Mulder's arm, he licked the woman's face. She immediately fainted. Mulder lowered her to the ground.

 

"I wouldn't have thought of that."

 

He followed Alex back to where Walter was lying. Kneeling, he reached out; Alex closed his mouth over Mulder's wrist to guide him to the injury. When he felt the blood he reached into his pocket for his penlight. Looking closer at the wound he, frowned. 

 

"Damn, that's bad. Shit!" 

 

Mulder pulled out his cell phone, and pressing a couple of buttons, he waited.

 

"Scully, I need you; bring your bag, you'll need to do some sutures."

 

"Mulder, what have you gotten into now?"

 

"I've got a woman who's fainted, a drugged werewolf and the wolf you hit that night has been badly injured protecting the woman from the werewolf."

 

"Take him to a vet, Mulder."

 

"Scully, I need you to do this. I want the scar as neat as possible; a vet won't do that."

 

"Mulder, you're insane. Where are you?"

 

He her gave the address, then disconnected. Dialing 911, he asked for help for the woman and then he turned to Alex and Walter.

 

"Scully's coming. We need to get you somewhere with light and a good work surface."

 

Alex and Walter exchanged several barks, with Alex shaking his head. Mulder watched, fascinated, as they argued. Finally, Alex conceded with a bump and rub against Walter's head. 

 

Looking at Mulder, he gave his best Lassie imitation. Mulder nodded, "I'll bring the car closer, so I won't bounce him as much."

 

Alex watched as Mulder carefully loaded Walter into the car, then he ran down the street with Mulder following in the car. As they turned into the cul-de-sac, Mulder looked down at Walter.

 

"Sir, is it you?"

 

His question was answered as Alex ran into their driveway. Mulder shut the car off and pulled out his phone to call Scully to give her the new address. He followed Alex to the opening in the fence, crawling through on all fours to get to the open door in the back. Alex led him through the house to the garage; the door rolled up quickly and Mulder carried Walter into the house. 

 

Alex had managed to work open the door on the linen closet, and he brought several towels into the kitchen. Mulder put Walter down carefully and then covered the table with the towels. Using one of them, he cleaned the tear as gently as he could.

 

"I'll get Scully to give you something for the pain. Thank you for what you did out there tonight. You saved that woman's life. Probably saved me, too."

 

Alex put his paws up on the table to be closer to Walter. The doorbell rang and Mulder went to answer it. Green eyes met brown as they heard Scully bitching at Mulder.

 

"You brought it here? I'll just bet Skinner is thrilled."

 

"Skinner isn't around. I don't know where he is. I sorta broke in. He would have agreed to having this one cared for by someone other than a vet, I think. Scully, he jumped on the one who was trying to kill again."

 

She entered the room, still scowling, "I stopped at the scene and ordered them to lock the wolf up. The paramedics were reviving the woman. I can't believe you left the scene and an unconscious woman to bring a wolf here."

 

Alex growled, and Walter barked softly to him. Mulder smiled at the interchange, sure that Alex had just called Scully a name that she wouldn't like. 

 

"She was fine, just hysterical, and then the black wolf scared her even more and she fainted. She didn't fall, she was holding on to me when she fainted and I let her down very carefully."

 

Scully looked at the wolf lying on the kitchen table, bleeding, and the other one standing guard.

 

"Mulder, this is the one I hit."

 

"Yes, he was hurt by the one I used the dart gun on. Then the black one there, and this one held onto killer wolf so that he couldn't get to me. They saved that woman and me, Scully. Please, give him something for the pain."

 

"We need to rig a muzzle first, Mulder."

 

"He won't bite you, Scully. He hasn't tried to bite me, but I'll hold his head if that makes you feel better."

 

"Alright, Mulder. But if either of them bites me, I'm shooting them and then you."

 

Mulder exchanged looks with Walter and Alex as Scully went to the sink and washed her hands. When she had gloves on, she injected a quiet and calm Walter. Alex's head rested on the edge of the table near his lover as she stitched up the wound. 

 

"He'll need to be kept quiet so that he doesn't open the stitches, Mulder."

 

"I'll keep an eye on him. That is, if you'll go and check on our suspect."

 

"Mulder, it's an animal."

 

"Please, Scully."

 

"Alright! I don't want to be around when Skinner comes home and finds out you've broken into his house and used his kitchen as vet's exam room."

 

Mulder walked her out and then made sure everything was locked up. When he got back to the kitchen, Alex was rubbing his head against Walter's.

 

"If you'll show me the way, I'll put him in his bed."

 

Alex moved over to wait by the door as Mulder lifted Walter carefully. Alex nosed the light switch by the door on and moved aside for Mulder to carry Walter to the bed. It had been turned down before they changed, so Mulder deposited Walter carefully. 

 

Alex got onto the bed carefully to avoid jarring Walter as much as possible. Mulder watched as Alex snuggled in close. Mulder went back to do a fast clean up in the kitchen then turned out all the lights except the one in the hallway.

 

Back at the master bedroom, Mulder turned out the lights, and using the moonlight to get around, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and propped his feet on the edge. 

 

Walter fell asleep rapidly and Alex soon followed. Mulder watched as the moon began to set. By the light coming into the room from the hallway, he watched as they morphed back into humans. 

 

Krycek! Actually, he shouldn't have been that surprised. Alex had always watched Walter whenever he was in the room, and he'd seen Walter checking out Agent Krycek's ass on occasion as well. It was a bigger surprise to realize that the ubermale Skinner bottomed. 

 

No matter, in the morning he'd give them his word to keep their secret. On that thought, Mulder joined them in sleep.

 

The end.


	2. Let Milo Open the Door

Walter rolled over and a pain shot through his leg. He moaned softly and Alex's hand reached out to sooth him. He settled back waiting for memory to return, and when it came with a rush, he moaned again. Turning his head, he saw Mulder right where his memory had told him he'd be...sitting slumped in their bedroom chair, his sock covered feet resting on the bed, and snuffling softly. 

 

Walter reached down to touch hesitantly the stitches in his leg. Scully had done a neat job; he'd give her credit for that, but the medication had worn off and he was in pain.

 

He wondered just how much Mulder had seen the night before. He had no doubts it would be useless to try and lie at this point. But had he seen them change, seen them naked? Fuck!

 

Well, he was about to get an eyeful if he hadn't already, because Walter needed to piss and Mulder was on his side of the bed. The way his leg felt, climbing over Alex to get up on that side wasn't an option. 

 

Nudging Mulder with his foot, he spoke. "Mulder, I need to get up, move."

 

Mulder's eyes opened and he stared balefully at Walter as he discovered the kinks in his neck from sleeping slumped in a chair. Alex stirred on the other side, eyes going wide when he realized Mulder now knew about them. He wasn't really sure which was more of a problem, the werewolf thing or the man-on-man sex thing.

 

Mulder dropped his feet and Walter grunted as he got to his feet. "Did you think to ask Scully for a painkiller for me to take this morning?"

 

"I wish I had, I'd steal part of it. Where's the guest bath?"

 

"Down the hall, second on the right."

 

Mulder left the room as Walter made his way to the master bath. Alex followed Walter. As Walter peed, Alex opened the medicine cabinet. Digging through the stuff in there, he came up with a bottle that hadn't passed the expiration date. Shaking one out onto his hand, he filled a glass with water. 

 

Walter accepted the pill and the water as he and Alex changed places. By the time they pulled on clothes and went in search of Mulder, he'd found the coffee and had the pot going. 

 

"Okay, Mulder, let's get right to it, how much do you know?"

 

"I know that my boss is a werewolf who's gay or at least bi, and he's in a relationship with a former agent. By the way that transformation thing is very cool."

 

"Cool? Why am I not surprised you think it's cool? So where did they take your prisoner?"

 

"I'm not sure. Scully probably has him in a cage at a vet's office. Do you have any idea who it is?"

 

"No, we think it might be the one who turned Alex."

 

"That answers one of my many questions. So then Alex decided to have you join the ranks?"

 

"It wasn't like that, Mulder." Alex spoke for the first time.

 

"Alex came to me when he recovered from the attack. He didn't know he would change. He just happened to transform while we were…well...ah...he scratched me and then followed his instincts to clean the wounds. When the next full moon came around, I changed with him."

 

"Judging by your actions last night, I'm assuming you are completely aware of who you are when you change."

 

"Very much so, and we can 'talk' to each other in that form as well."

 

"Mulder, I thought you were so intuitive, how come I had to play fucking Lassie for you?"

 

"I'm learning, too, Krycek."

 

"Oh, please, call me Alex...after all you've seen me naked. Couldn't you have at least pulled the sheet up over us?"

 

"Alex, calm down, he didn't *know* we'd change. Although, I too wonder about that, since you seemed pretty convinced it was me."

 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I should have done that. If it's any consolation, I couldn't see much since Alex was on his stomach, and you were on your side."

 

"Then you got to see Alex from his best angle." Walter laughed as Alex threw the spoon he'd just taken from the drawer at him. Walking over to Alex, he wrapped an arm around him.

 

"Alex, you need to lighten up. Mulder knows and he's not running down the street outing us. Have you forgotten how he protected our identity last night?"

 

"He probably just didn't think she'd believe him."

 

"She probably wouldn't, but she might have stuck around to prove him wrong. So this morning only Mulder knows. What *are* your intentions, Mulder?"

 

"Sir, I see no reason to discuss this with anyone. The two of you aren't hurting anyone. I'd really like to know as much as possible about how it works and why. But that's really your business and I'll respect your privacy."

 

Before anything else could be said, Mulder's cell phone rang. "Mulder."

 

"Mulder, someone is playing tricks on us."

 

"Good morning to you, too, Scully."

 

"Mulder, did you hear what I said?"

 

"Yeah, Scully. What do you mean?"

 

"The vet's office just called to tell me they found a naked man in the cage when they opened up this morning. I'm on my way over there to talk to him."

 

"Scully, don't let him leave! Give me the address and I'll meet you there."

 

Skinner shoved a pen into his hand and held out a pad. Mulder scribbled, then disconnected the line. Alex was already pouring coffee into a travel mug. He held it out and Mulder took it from him.

 

"She did take him to a vet. They were surprised to find a naked man in the cage this morning. I'll call you with an update later, Sir. You should probably stay off your feet today. Shit, my shoes."

 

"They're by our bed where you left them." 

 

"Thanks." Mulder ran out of the room, but was soon back. He grinned at them. "I'll call you later."

 

"You see that you do. We want to know as much as possible about this guy."

 

The end.


End file.
